1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stringed instruments. Even more specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus to aid in the playing of a stringed instrument.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Learning aids for stringed instruments have been designed, however, they have problems with their effectiveness, cost, portability and diversity. One solution places a first group of visual indicators mounted on the neck of a fret board, where each indicator is immediately beneath and in registry with a particular string and fret of the instrument so as to identify therewith. This design has a great drawback as the instrument will generally be more expensive than many very high end guitars. A person just learning to play the guitar will generally not want to make such a large investment.
Another solution comprises a sheet of autogenously adhesive plastic, such as cling vinyl, with a thin stiff backing board, within which is a set of dynamically operated markers such as LED lamps. The flexible nature of the backing board can easily cause the LED's to fail. Additionally, the cling vinyl can become easily tangled rendering the aid unusable or stretch causing the indicator position to be incorrect.
Thus, a learning aid which overcomes these and other problems and disadvantages is needed.